


And Now... We Part Ways

by PlatinumWriter (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Death, Love, M/M, Near Death, Oneshot, Romance, Sad, Starvation, Triggers, dies, shortstory, trigger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PlatinumWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel had never been told that Demons could starve, if he had known, his butler wouldn't have been hurt...  Now he could only do one thing to fix it...  *SebaCiel*</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Now... We Part Ways

Ciel had been aware that he was wrong for going into Sebastian's room, and he should've felt guilty for doing it in the first place. After all, the Demon's only tiny bit of personally space was in his very own bedroom in the Phantomhive Manor. But the Blue-Black haired boy was unable to control his worry for the Butler.

He's called the Demon repeatedly and still hadn't seen him in an hour. He was aware that Sebastian had chores, but he never neglected his duties to his Master. Especially when the boy called more than once. In those cases the Butler would be punishing himself mentally.

It was unusual to see the Young Demon ignoring a call. His Butler was always at his side, why wasn't he now?

The only thing that was somewhat reasonable that Ciel could come up with, was that his butler was hurt, badly. Seeing how Sebastian would never neglect his duties over a petty little wound, and if he were girly hurt, it wouldn't take longer than thirty minutes for him to heal.

So when Ciel pushed open the door to the Butler's room, he couldn't have predicted what he saw. His eyes widened and a slight gasped managed it's way out of his mouth, "wh-..."

The Demon had his back to Ciel, but even with that, his current condition could be seen for the most part. And he was in terrible shape, Ciel could see that at the least, especially when the Demon didn't hear him or smell him.

Ciel could hear that he was making an effort for each breath, panting almost. The noise reminding Ciel of whenever he himself got sick, and couldn't breath- only wheeze. However, Sebastian wasn't just wheezing. To Ciel, it sounded like he was maybe even choking, but not on anything but his breathing.

Immediately Ciel had gotten confused, he knew that Sebastian couldn't get sick, seeing how he was a demon.

The Young Master listened to Sebastian fighting to breath, trying to get it back to normal. Ciel could see Sebastian's shoulders shaking slightly as he swayed lightly on his feet. He looked ready to topple over, one of his hands was pressed against the wall and the other was rested on the edge of his bed and even then his knees shook.

His head was down, but Ciel could see his normally glossy, raven black hair, which was now matted, wet with sweat, sticking to his face and the back of his neck. The perfect structure and shine was gone, it was all dull and straight. Ciel had never seen the butler so messy, with his tailcoat hanging on him like oversized rags, shirt untucked in certain parts, and tucked in others. The tailcoat didn't look at all like it fit him, yet it had merely two hours ago.

From what little skin Ciel could see on the Butler's neck, his skin was paler than usual, and each little vein was visible. Soon Ciel even came to realize that the Butler was skinny, extremely skinny. His arms and legs nothing but twigs, and getting closer, Ciel could point out every rib in the Butler's ribcage, and he saw every single bone that made up his waist. Bones protruding in different spots. It looked like blood couldn't even travel through his body anymore.

Even when Ciel got closer, he realized his Butler hadn't noticed him. He debated for a moment, deciding if he should let the Butler be, or if he should do something to help. Ciel moved so that he could see the weak rise and fall of the Demon's chest, and the pale color in his face. His sunken eyes and pained look had hurt Ciel, who'd always believed that he didn't care for his Butler.

But this one moment, proved that wasn't true when he felt a stab somewhere in his chest. An emotion that he'd always known was there, but never listened to.

"Sebastian..." He murmured softly, letting a bit of caring shine through, but tried not to let his tone hold pity. The Butler would not accept help if he heard pity in his Master's tone, because he was independent, and supposed to care for Ciel, not the other way around.

The Young Demon slowly turned around to face him, every movement looking like it took more effort than it should've, and bringing pain to his face. Ciel heard the butler let out a very quiet "a-ah," as he winced lightly. Sebastian swallowed hard and looked his Master in the eyes, with his pained expression and apologetic look. He tried to bow like he was supposed to, but stumbled slightly and flailed to find something to hold him up, "yes, Bocchan...?" His voice was hoarse and quiet, just managing to get the syllables out, before he fell, dropping onto the floor.

He just barely managed to hold himself on his weak, thin arms.

"What happened to you!?" Ciel demanded, dropping to his Butler's level to make sure he was alright. But when he saw his sunken eyes, he looked away.

"I should..." The Butler coughed slightly on one of his breaths, trying to speak, "have... told... you... w-when we... f... formed our... contract..." He chuckled weakly, once again wheezing and taking a short moment to catch his breath, "I haven't... eaten... in s-... several... centuries..."

"You're starving..." Ciel realized in shock, his eyes widening even more as he placed a hand on the Butler's arm and attempted and failed to help him up. He hadn't thought it possible for the Demon to starve. Demons were so powerful, and immortal none the less...

How could they fall weak to something such as hunger when they could destroy armies with little things such as silverware?

"I suppose... t-... that is... a... simpler... way... to... say it..."

"But you're a Demon!" Ciel shouted slightly, as if that would change anything about the situation.

"Demons have... needs... too... Bocchan..." He felt his stomach growl once again, the small noise heard by Ciel as well. He looked to the floor, upset with himself, because he'd let down his Young Master. "We need... souls... like humans... need food..." He said quietly, "we can go... about four... years without a... strong soul... and... eight years... on... weak souls..." He looked back at his master, hair over his eyes. "We feel... hunger after that..."

"And it's been more than a century!? Sebastian you fool!"

"It is not... my choice... you must... realize... that... Young Master..." Sebastian shook his head and sighed. "Many of my past Master's... contracts were... broken... because... they... would have... rather commit... suicide... rather... than give me... their soul."

Ciel couldn't help but admit to himself, that it pained him, he hated seeing his Butler like this. Now that realization had struck him, he realized that he was the abusive one, the one neglecting his Butler's needs... It was horrible once his mind processed it, he himself felt as if he'd betrayed Sebastian.

Sebastian had gone through Hell just for Ciel, trying to help him gain revenge, trying to make him happy. Helping him because he couldn't even tie his own shoes!

He put up with the boy's constant yelling and tantrums. He was doing everything, feeding him, dressing him, cleaning his house, taking care of bills...

Doing it all flawlessly without another word towards her.

And all Sebastian asked for? All he asked for was a bit of food in his growling stomach.

Ciel felt a shiver down his spine, and the thought echoed in his mind. His Butler hadn't chosen to be a Demon, he just was one. He didn't choose to eat souls, it was what his body was built for taking. He had to eat souls, if he didn't- he wound up like this.

And he was starving because of Ciel. Ciel had been making him suffer, because he made his goal impossible to reach. Ciel would never stop needing Sebastian, and maybe soul even do anything to keep his goal out of his reach. He could get vengeance any day, but he could not learn to take care of himself.

The Butler's arms trembled and the Young Demon dropped himself onto the floor, quitting the fight for his life, giving up on his dignity. No longer able to fight for survival. "I am sorry... My Bocchan..."

Ciel couldn't help the tears in his eyes, but also couldn't believe himself. Why was he crying? Just yesterday, he'd tried to put a dart through Sebastian's head... "Sebastian!" He almost choked out, wiping his eyes with a sleeve.

"Sebastian, this is an order," he said, demanding, pulling his eyepatch off, the contract symbol glowing slightly in the purple colored eye. The symbol that Sebastian had put in so many years ago, "take my soul! Now!"

The Butler, no matter the amount of pain he was in, couldn't help but stare in surprise, he didn't thing his Master would ever give up vengeance for his life. After all the cruel things he'd said. "My Lord-..."

"That was an ORDER Sebastian," he snapped, a harsh and strict tone, yet still soft at the same time, almost pleading, "take me soul, now!"

"Y-... Yes... Bocchan..." The Butler replied weakly, as he looked to his Master with a look of thankfulness. Not even the cocky, smirking tone that Sebastian had always used when talking about consuming the 'sweet and tasty soul' of his master.

He used all of his strength to pull himself closer to his Master, baring his teeth which had once been sharp and pearly white. They'd been perfect for biting, and now, they were full in both color and structure.

They were meant for taking souls, just like he was about to.

He steadied himself, placing one hand on the wall and the other around his Master's neck. He slowly placed his broken, fang-like teeth on Ciel's temple, as close to his symbol as he could get. He slowly bit down, and Ciel closed his eyes, taking a a shuddering breath. He felt the Demon's warm breathing on his cheek, and then pain.

Pain coursing through his body. Shooting from his face, through his cheeks and down his neck, through his chest and down to his toes. He went numb, as the Butler seemed to slowly nurse the soul from his body, not at all strong enough to take it all at once. Ciel tried to keep his mouth shut, but couldn't help but yell in pain. And writhe slightly.

He felt the pain ebb way, and Sebastian backed away from him, "Y-Young Ma-Master..." He said in almost a whimper of a tone, "I cannot do this... The contract..."

"The contract does not matter anymore, Sebastian," Ciel said, slowly opening his eyes to look into his Butler's eyes. "It will all be fine."

The Demon opened his mouth to argue, however, he didn't get to speak thanks to Ciel. Who cut him off immediately.

"You have not taken my soul yet Sebastian... Are you not listening to me? Or you disobeying my orders?" He snapped slightly at his Butler, slightly frustrated, "I don't want to hear another word, but just know... I am willing to give up something as important as me soul and life... To someone I love..."

Sebastian gave a small nod, shocked by what his Master had said, but pulled himself closer, and wrapped his arms around the boy tightly. He placed his teeth back where they had been before and slowly began to nurse his soul once again. Taking it as gently as possible, holding onto his Bocchan's warm body, keeping his eyes closed as he tried to keep it that way, when he knew it wouldn't stay. He slowly grew stronger, and his Master weaker.

Ciel clutched his Butler's shirt, letting out small, weak mewls, until he slowly began to let go and grow silent. Becoming limp and cold, the Butler pulling him closer in her arms.

Finally, Sebastian felt the last bits of Ciel's soul enter his body, and Felt the boy's final emotions, and bits of his personality slowly melting into his own. A part of Ciel that would stay with him forever.

The lights in Ciel's beautiful, blue eyes were gone. And Sebastian couldn't believe it,

Sebastian continued to hold him close to his chest, kissing his cold forehead gently can and wishing he could rewind what he'd done. He hadn't wanted to take his Young Lord's soul, because in the first time in centuries, he'd found and Master who cared at least a bit for him. Someone who didn't abuse him, and end their contract like a parasite- getting what they'd wanted, but never giving him what he needed.

Someone who'd just given his life for a Demon.

Sebastian's eyes began to fill with tears, that stung at first, before slot streaking down his cheeks. Sebastian hadn't cried in more than a few centuries, maybe he'd never cried in his life before.

"I didn't want to take your soul Bocchan.." He managed to murmur out as he nuzzled to his dead Master's dead body, gently closing his eyelids so he looked to be at peace. He even looked to be sleeping.

Sebastian gently lifted the cold body into his lap, and gently stroked Ciel's hair, "because I love you as well... Ciel."


End file.
